The Witch's Sorrow
by Free Fallen Sky
Summary: A Witch looking for her placement in the world, arrives to a Kingdom where she gains the one thing that she thought wasn't possible for her kind, acceptance. But because of a certain event, a political union and the people involved, she must continue her travels to avoid repeating the same pain she has had to endure since she was thirteen.
1. Prologue

A/N: Holy Zesus everyone, I have made another story! My abandonment issues are gone and it's sticking around. I figured I start off with something that lets me have a little more originality and then ease my way back to anime fanfics. So not to bore you any further with this note, I give you lovely readers a new story.

Enjoy.

* * *

_Prologue_

_From the time I was four to the ripe age of thirteen, my mother always gave me a lecture at every birthday like a life mantra. "Siren, my sweet child. You have a special gift that is well hidden from the eyes of humans, but that does not mean that they are either blind or deaf. With your gift, you must be fully equipped with high awareness of your surroundings, or you will suffer greatly from the abuse that humans will unleash upon you, both physically and mentally. When you leave, you must find your own placement within this world and gain acceptance and love for your whole being; for we, not just as witches, but living beings as well, are placed in this world to give and receive love. Most humans have forgotten this and wage wars against one another because of petty things like greed and revenge, but just like everything else in this world, change is evident and whether it's big or small, it will affect everyone." My mother instilled this into my very being to both protect and teach me about the world outside our cottage in the woods._

_When I turned thirteen, I left the cottage and my mother without looking back, because a witch is not meant to look to the past, but to look straight into the present and dream about the possible futures that the world holds. With a small dagger at my hip, my life savings under my cloak and a suitcase with half of my belongings, I stepped out of the forest for the time and began the trek of finding my placement in this world._

_My name is Siren von Rue and at present, I am 20 spring cycles and have ventured across the kingdoms of Fortwood, Crestfal, Po and Juro. I have had four homes and many of jobs in my travels, and as I enter into the kingdom of Kilter I feel that my search is going to be an endless cycle of wandering until my life's candle is snuffed out._


	2. Chapter 1

I stood a few yards away from the town of Kilter and from my spot on the peak of a hill, I scanned all of the housings that seemed to grow taller the closer they were from the castle. Behind the castle there was a massive mountain range that seemed to be endless in length; outside the town were a lot of meadows but no livestock, which I thought would be important for a town like this, given the type of climate and weather it receives because of the mountains. A small gust of wind passed by me and sent my body in shivers from the cold, I tightened my cloak to keep in the small bit of warmth my body was able to generate and continued my trek to the town. Once entering the town, I walked down the cobblestone streets; the clicking of my shoes merged with the others, the idle chatter of townsfolk and clangs of tools turned the town into a roaring symphony of life that I could not hear back at the hill.

Glancing at the shops and townsfolk, I came upon a bakery; the smell of freshly baked sourdough bread awoke my hunger. A stout, middle-aged woman acknowledged my entrance from the ring of the bell hung above the door and gave me a warm smile, "Welcome dear, what can I get for you?" I pulled my hood back and gave a small smile in return, "I would like a loaf of sourdough, please." The bakery woman smiled and nodded as she turned to the shelves of bread to get my order as I scanned the quaint bakery, it felt very cozy and welcoming, something that I haven't felt since I left. "Will that be all?" I flinched and looked back at the warm woman, "Uh, actually I was hoping you could help me as well." I said as I fetched my coin purse from under my cloak, "What would that be dear? Two fints." I placed the money on the counter and took the bag of sourdough, "I was wondering if you know of any opened jobs or abandoned residents." The bakery woman gave me a questionable look and scanned my being, causing her face to scrunch up; probably because of my unusual inquire which has gotten me to receive the same look on more than one occasion.

My face was entirely flat as I looked back at the woman as she analyzed me with such intensity; I wasn't sure what she was looking for, so at first I thought she was going burn holes into me by tomorrow but suddenly, her face went back to her warm smile, "I'm sorry dear, there are not any jobs available in the town but I'm sure the castle is in need of more workers, you can try there. As for residents, there is one but it is quite run down and old, not very livable at this time of year. Not only that, but it is also isolated from the rest of the town. I'm sure you would be quite lonely." I smiled at the woman, feeling happy from her concern, "That is fine, I'm sure that once I see this house, it wouldn't be too hard fix." The woman gave a small giggle behind her small hand, "My, you are a strange young lady." I gave a small giggle myself, "I have been told that many times." The woman gave me a quick glance and then reached behind the counter to reveal a small piece of paper and a pencil; the woman started to scribble something on the paper, folded it and handed it to me, "Here, it's to help you acquire a job at the castle."

I placed my suitcase down, took the note and placed it in the small pocket inside my cloak, "Thank you so very much for the help. Is there anything I can do to repay you?" I asked without exposing my worry that I cannot repay her kindness in some form or another, since I was taught about balance and equal exchange, but the woman shook her head, "There is nothing you can do dear." I was about to make a retort but she stopped me when she raised her hand, "Because meeting someone like you has become a very wonderful memory in my life, I think the only thing you can do for me besides that, is to give me your name." I became embarrassed and I was sure that my face was as red as an apple but to hear such a request stunned me; since the start of my travels, no one had really ever asked for my name, it was mostly 'Traveler' or 'Young Lady' or worst 'Witch'. I gave the kind woman a heartfelt smile, "My name is Siren." "What a beautiful name for a beautiful woman as you, especially with those eyes of yours. My name is Helena and I hope you drop by here again, no matter the reason." The bakery woman, now named Helena, gave me another warm smile and started to wave her hand in a shooing fashion, "Now off with you. You need to get a job so you can buy more of my bread." Helena joked with a wink, I laughed at her joke, pulled my hood back up, picked up my suitcase and waved goodbye as I went to exit the bakery, "Then I will see you around Helena." As I departed from the bakery, from the outside window, I saw Helena wave goodbye back at me with that warm smile of hers.

On my to the castle, I took out the bread I had bought and bit into its soft form, relishing in the fact that it was still warm. I thought about what Helena said about my eyes and caused myself to become embarrassed again, no one had really complemented my eyes before besides my mother; people usually scorn me and try to have no association with me, unless it was for their own benefit. As I got further into Kilter, the road became less bustling and the only thing I could hear were the clicking of my shoes, my chewing and a few chirpings of birds. I took small glances at the taller housings in the area and noticed that they seemed to become grander and the structures more intricate than the last, even though they were more like apartments than individual residents. Upon finishing the bread, I crumpled up the bag into a small ball and blew at it, causing it to turn into flower petals that flew off into wind and scatter around the housings to my left.

I finally arrived at the castle gate about noon, though it was hard to tell with the sky concealed by grey clouds. I came across a single guard at the gate, who was rather tall and robust, I bowed to be polite, "Excuse me good sir. I come here to ask if there is a possible job opening in the castle that I could acquire." The guard looked down at me quizzically and then grunted, "Sorry miss, but at this time the king is not allowing visitors." I feigned disappointment with ease, "Oh, I see. Well, then can you tell me where the abandoned resident that I heard about is?" The guard looked at me with shock, "That is not somewhere a young miss like you should house yourself in." I sighed sadly, "So I have heard but, as you can tell, I am a traveler and I have no money to pay for a night at an inn. That is why I hoped to acquire a job before tomorrow so I could sleep somewhere warm. But now the only place I can stay at this time is that abandoned resident." The guard gave me a look of pity and that's when I knew I got him. "Actually, I think the king will make an exception. Please follow me." I bowed to the guard in thanks and quickly smiled in my small victory before following after the guard.

When I passed through the castle's large double doors and entered the foyer, I tried my best to hide my awe. Compared to the castles of past kingdoms that I have visited, this castle was more sophisticated and elegant; the Fortwood castle was very showy and arrogant, with all of their displays of expensive tapestries and worldly treasures that the king obtained in his youth. The Crestfal castle was gaudier then anything, with everything covered in jewels and the interior shining because it was either made from gold or silver. The Po castle was dark and depressing, something that people thought would be wonderful for a witch, but given the hobbies of the King, it made me feel quite uncomfortable. And finally, the Juro castle, showed a lot of power and strength with all its weaponry but underneath it was a way to instill fear into the hearts of anyone, whether they were ally or enemy; but this castle was different in more ways than one. The floors were the traditional tiles but with a checkered pattern runway as a way to replace the red carpet, the few pillars that were there were more rectangular than circular, the furniture that was visible was made out of a dark rich wood which complimented the dark brown color of the floor and pillars, with clean white drapery hanging from the ceiling and around the windows, giving the castle enough light to dilute the dark tones. If the past four castles taught me anything, a king is just like their castle and I feel that this king will be more pleasant to be around. With that in mind, I continued to silently follow the guard until we came upon another pair of double doors.

You know, I have always wondered what the fascination was between kings and doors meant for giants, was it to look intimidating? Was it to show their subjects that they had power? That they were strong? Or was it just a trend that kings started because it looks fashionable in their castle? Either way, I feel for the servants that have to open these doors every day and look presentable while performing such a tiring task.

I was drawn away from my thoughts when those same double doors, slowly opened to reveal the throne room. The color palette of the throne room was consistent with the foyer; the only difference was the design. There were two stairways on each end of the room, with a balcony above the slightly raised floor, which was covered in a red sheet that pooled elegantly on the bottom floor. Sitting on top of the sheet were three empty dark wood thrones, all intricately designed to fit each individual owner. The throne on the right had beautifully carved flowers and leaves at the top, while vines wrapped around the sides and armrests, which must be the Queen's throne. The one on left had two rapiers crossing one another at the top and what looked like shields, most likely with the family's crest, on the each side of the throne, this must be a Prince's throne; which is a first for me. And finally, the King's throne held the traditional crown in the middle but with a rearing horse on each side. Each throne was furnished with plush padding in their personal colors; the King's was red, the Queen's was mauve and the Prince's was forest green. The guard gave a slight cough beside me and gained my attention, "Miss, if you would please wait here. His Majesty will come speak with you shortly." I nodded in understanding and watched as the guard left and the poor doormen close the doors from the other side. I now stand alone, in an empty throne room with nothing but my thoughts and maybe a few mischievous spirits that might show up while I wait.

So to pass the time, I started to hum a tune my mother use to sing to me and did the one thing that I was taught not to do at Fortwood Castle, I stood next to the thrones. I went to the Queen's throne first and was marveled by the detail of every petal and the veins on every leaf, the craftsmanship was impeccable and it was like I was looking at the real thing; I broke another rule I learned at Fortwood, I touched it. I felt every curve and indent and even though it was made of wood, it was like I was feeling the real thing. Without realizing, my humming began to form words and on the side, a bud formed from the wood carved vine, "Oh gosh." I gasped; I looked around to see if anyone had entered the throne room yet, but it seems I was still alone, until I heard the clicking of shoes. I scrambled off the elevated floor and went back to where I was standing.

I glanced at both stairways, hoping that whoever was coming would take the left stairway. I could hear my heart beat rapidly from my nervousness and the suspense was making it worse, it was like was being toyed with by a child. Finally, the clicking had stopped. I nervously raised my eyes from my shoes to the stairways and silently sighed in relief and my posture softened, because thankfully, the King was coming from the left. As the King descended from the stairs, I took in his subtle appearance and it gave more credentials to my theory, a king is just like his castle. He was dressed in a white cavalier shirt, tan trousers and black maverick boots, his hair was slightly longer than what I have come across and had a few white strands mixed in; the King arrived to his throne, gracefully sat down with his legs crossed and folded hands resting on his knee, presenting me with a look of patience.

"What can I do for you young miss?" The King asked me, snapping my attention back to what I came here for; I pull off my hood, gave a quick bow and looked up at the King, "Your Majesty, I was wondering if there was any kind of employment in your castle that needed another pair of hands." The King raised an eyebrow at my enquiry and then I suddenly remembered the note Helena wrote, "Oh! I also have a note to give to you." I said as I reached into my cloak pocket and pulled out the note. The King waved me forward and I handed him the note, taking a step back to where I stood; it didn't take him long to read it and since I forgot about it, I didn't get a chance to look at it myself but judging by the King's expression, it must have been good. The King folded the paper back but did not hand it back to me, "I see. I think there might be a job for you here." I was shocked, whatever Helena wrote I would have to repay her ten times over now.

The King arose from his throne and walked toward a door next to the left stairway that I didn't notice before, the King looked over his shoulder at me, "Come, I'll show you to your job." I gave the Queen's throne a quick glance and followed after the King, though I was confused as to why he would do this himself instead of a servant, since he apparently has many from what I'm seeing in this hallway. Maids were running back and forth between rooms and what seemed to be the kitchen, I had apparently caught some of the maids' attention because I started to hear whispers mix into the fray of rushed feet and none of them where about the King. Once we got to the end of the hallway, we passed through another door that lead to outside and continued our trek to my place of work; we passed a few training grounds and stables until the King finally stopped at what looked like an enclosed stable. The King went up to the door and slid it to the right and turned to look at me, "This is where we keep our livestock." The King explained, "Oh, so there is livestock." I whispered but the King seemed to have heard me, "Pardon?" "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to speak out of turn. It's just, I noticed on the way here that there are surrounding meadows in your kingdom but there were no livestock. So I just assumed." I was worried that I might have offended His Majesty but he just gave me a chuckle, "That is alright young lady. I understand and to clarify, the reason you saw no livestock, is because no one here has been willing to take care of them outside of feeding and bathing. But for my kingdom gain any sort of valuable trade, my livestock must be sellable. For which, at the moment is not possible, for my livestock is weak and their furs are poor. That is why I hope you will take this job." I was stunned, even though these animals are meant for food and clothing, they have not been treated with the outmost of care for their purpose. "Of course, Your Majesty. I would gladly take care of them." The King produced another chuckle at my eagerness, "Helena was right, you are a strange one." I was sure a slight blush started to appear on my face at this point.

After conversing with the King about wage and residents, which he finally yielded to, he left but not before calling me stubborn which I replied with, "I have been told that before." and watched as the King left with sagged shoulders; I chuckled at the display and that was when I became positive that this king would absolutely be more pleasant, if not entertaining, to be around. So I stepped into the stables of my charge, placed my suitcase by the entrance and then came across a sight that broke my heart; every sheep, pig and cow looked haggard and dejected and even though they looked well fed, their legs looked frail, "Oh you poor dears." That seemed to have gained their attention and suddenly the stable turned into an uproar of pleas, '_Oh no! Not another one!_' '_Please just leave us alone!_' '_I just want to die already._' "Everyone please calm down." I said as I quieted them down softly, "Shsssh. It is okay now. I'm here to take better care of you and to make you healthy again." I smiled softly at them as I gained their full attention, "Now, as a way to celebrate this brand new change, I'm going to take you all out to the meadows which will be a daily regimen for everyone. But I cannot take all of you at the same time, so first it will be the sheep, then the pigs and finally the cows. Does that sound good for everyone?" All the animals nodded but then a lamb spoke, '_Miss Witch?_' I walked toward the pen that held the lamb and crouched down to its level, "Yes dear?" '_How are you able to hear and speak to us?_' "It's just one of the gifts that was given to me at birth, and that means if there is anyone with me I won't be able talk to you. So remember that okay?" I explained, giving the lamb a tap on the nose.

I rose from my position and addressed the flock of sheep, "Alright, now can anyone tell me who is able and who needs assistants." '_There are few newborns that have yet to learn to walk and Margret_.' I nodded at the information, "Okay, now who is Margret?" '_Me.' _bleated a sheep from the far corner, "Alright." I opened up pen and guided the able out and walked into the pen toward Margret, "Are you able to stand?" Margret nodded her head and shakily stood up, "Alright, now just use my leg as support." I said as I moved closer and placed my hand slightly to her side. Margret and I slowly trekked toward the newborns, which luckily were only three; I gathered them in my arm and left the pen, "Okay everyone, stay close and take your time walking." All the sheep bleated in understanding and then we began our slow trek to the meadows; since the flock was weak, we could not venture to the slopes and stayed on the flatter parts of the meadows.

When I was sure we were far enough from the castle but still close incase anything happened, I told the flock that they can rest and graze for a while and then we will head back; I looked down at Margret, "How are you doing?" '_I'm fine, I feel a bit stronger now._' "Alright but don't push yourself." Margret nodded her head and then settled down to rest a bit. I walked a few paces away from Margret and set the newborns down, "Okay little ones, are you ready to learn how to finally walk?" the three lambs bleated in excitement, "That's good, that kind of spirit will make this easier for you all to achieve the ability to walk. Now, what I want you three to do, is try to stand up and keep your balance, okay?" the triplets nodded their heads and began their training.

I was able to find a large, earthbound rock so I could relax with the flock. As I watched over them, I could still see a bit of their haggardness, so I figured I could give them a little boost of energy. I closed my eyes and opened my ears to the sounds of the meadows; it is a method that I learned from a few wood nymphs when I was traveling to Crestfal, and even though the effects would be different, I knew that the song of the meadows would help me brighten the flocks' soul and heart in the end. Once I was able to hear the melody, I began to sing. At some point during my singing, a wisp of a breeze caressed my cheek; while still singing, I opened my eyes and saw that a few air nymphs had appeared. I looked at them briefly before closing my eyes again and started the chorus, the nymphs chimed in and the whole clearing became a beautiful sonata of music; I began to stand on the rock and raise my head to the heavens as I came closer to the end and the closer I got, a gust of wind came rushing at me causing my long black hair to escape from my cloak and whip around me a in flurry of hair.

Before I could finish, I flew backwards off my perch and landed on hard my rump, "Ow." I said as I rubbed my sore bottom and heard a twinkling of giggles, I looked up and saw the air nymphs laughing, "Oh ha ha, very funny. It was mostly your fault." I got up from the ground, tried to remove some of the dirt off my cloak and gathered as much as my hair as possible back into the cloak before looking back at the flock. '_That was so beautiful._' '_Are you okay?_' '_Where did you learn to sing like that?_' '_That was quite a fall._' I am pretty sure there were more, but I couldn't catch all of them before calming them down, "Okay, okay. I get it. Thank you for the complements and yes, I'm fine, but now it's time to head back. There are others who need to feel the fresh air as well." The few sheep that were resting rose to their feet and went to join the gathering flock while I went to collect Margret and the triplets, "Are you going to be okay Margret?" '_I'll be fine. I'm sure I can make it back on my own.'_ "Are you sure?" I asked with concern but Margret confidently nodded her head and left to join the flock, "What about you three?" the triplets looked at one another and then back at me, '_We're not as confident as Margret._' "That's okay, you all are just starting. It's nothing to be ashamed of." I gathered the triplets in my arms and joined the flock, "Alright everyone, lets head back." The flock bleated in agreement and we continued our slow trek back to the stable.

I repeated the process with the pigs and cows, luckily I didn't have to carry any calves but most of the cows were quite weak even on the way back; it made my heart wrench when seeing everyone so weak but at least they became livelier when they settled back in their pens. By the time I was done, it was near dinner time so before I left, I gave everyone their dinner and said goodnight. I grabbed my suitcase, exited the stable and closed the door; when I turned around, I was startled when I ran into someone's chest, "Oh, I'm so sorry." I walked backwards to looked up and saw, with the help of the lamp in his hand, that it was the guard from before, "Oh gosh I'm so sorry, but why are you all the way over here?" I asked confused, "His Majesty asked me to escort you to that abandoned resident." I gave the guard a smile, "Well that is very kind of you and His Majesty, thank you. I really appreciate it." The guard grunted and started to walk away, I followed after him until I was by his side.

We walked in silence, with only the crickets' music to make it less tense; not able to take any more silence, I looked up at the guard and began striking a conversation, "So, do you have a name?" The guard glanced down at me before looking back in front of him, "Renark." "That's a very fitting name." I got another quick glance and I tried to hold in my laughter, "How is that so?" I tried really hard to hold it, "Because it means strong and trustworthy. Just like you." That last quick glance broke the dam, "How-" I cut Renark off with my sudden laughter. I was laughing so hard that tears started to trickle down my face and I tried to compose myself before I could talk again, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to laugh, it's just," I took a moment to catch my breath, "It's just that you kept giving quick glances that it was kind of funny. I'm sorry I laugh, I hope I didn't offend you." I apologized feeling a little guilty, but Renark shook his head, "It's okay miss, you are not the first." I was puzzled and curious, "Who was?" Renark glanced at me causing me to produce an unladylike snort but I tried to cover it up with a cough, I don't think he fell for it, "It was the King, but even though the subject is the same, I think the reason is different." I thought about the new information and gave a nod of my head, "I can see that. Now what were you going to say before I so rudely interrupted you?" Renark had a slight look of surprise before it vanished back his impassive look, "I was going to ask you how you know that the meaning of my name fits me, but we have only just met?" "You're going to think it is a poor explanation, but call it woman's intuition." Renark grunted and nodded his head, "You're right, that is a poor explanation." I giggled at Renark.

I noticed we were getting closer to my new residents, even though it was dark, I could tell that Helena was not exaggerating but howling of wind coming from it; at the noticed at the corner of my eye that Renark shifted his right shoulder a bit and bent back a bit to see he was carrying some wood, "What is that you're carrying Renark?" "Captain." I looked at him startled, "Pardon?" "It's Captain Renark." I looked at Renark with wonderment, "Really? That gives my intuition more credibility. That's amazing. Now, what are you carrying?" "A welcome gift from His Majesty, it's to help fix your resident." I was surprised by the generosity and a big smile broke out on my face; I don't remember the last time I smiled with actual happiness, but I have been doing it since I came to Kilter and I gave a joyful giggle, "Well, I don't know when I'll see His Majesty, so do you think you can tell him 'Thank you' for me?" I requested, Renark nodded, "I will tell him for you, young lady." "Thank you Captain Renark. Oh! That's right, I haven't given you my name. How rude of me, my name is Siren. It's nice to officially meet you Captain Renark." For the first time, and hopefully not the last, I saw Captain Renark smile, "Likewise Miss Siren. We have also reached your residents." I looked at my new home and then looked back at Renark, "Again, thank you for escorting me. You can place the wood by the door." Renark followed my request, turned back to me and bowed, I curtsied in return, "I hope you have a safe night Captain Renark." "You too Miss Siren." Renark said before he left, I waved goodbye to him until he was out of sight and glanced down at my suitcase, "We're going to be busy tonight."

* * *

A/N: Heads up, I plan to switch POVs between Siren and Narrator in future chapters, so watch for the line of *, this will represent the change in POV.

R&R with LOVE.


End file.
